TheWikians
TheWikians (also stylized as The Wikians '''or '''The_Wikians) was a faction that operated out of the MythCraft factions server. It was founded by Ned_Edgewalker on September 25, 2014. Creation Ned_Edgewalker wanted to start up a new faction with some of the Wikian Minecrafters. He first attempted to recreate the one he had made on the Creatures Server, but found the server to be unplayably buggy. Ned sought to find a new server, instead of returning to previous servers such as Elitecraft. Ned ended up discovering Mythcraft, a popular multi-purpose server with an active factions area. Ned officially made TheWikians on September 25, although the day saw no activity within the faction. However, the day after, Ned was joined in the faction by BaronVonShush, drlithium_ and Dirty_Mallace and a base was established. Cannonwalker joined later in the day. Early in the first day, a member of BuckeyeCrew found the entrance to the base. He proceeded to kill everyone in the base, but took relatively nothing. BuckeyeCrew was proclaimed an enemy. 2014-09-27_12.16.06.png|The former site of the TNT cannon from Ned's room 2014-09-27_21.30.10.png|The outside of Lommel's base In the early morning of September 27, TheWikians base was attacked. A TNT cannon was built outside of Ned's room and opened fire, destroying almost all of Ned's room and creating an opening in the bottom level. However, it appeared as though the perpetrator took none of the faction's items after creating an opening in the base. Cannonwalker logged on later in the day and repaired the damage. First Raid On the evening of September 27, Ned_Edgewalker, accompanied by Dirty_Mallace and Cannonwalker, ventured out into the wilderness to find other factions to destroy. After a short time, they discovered the obsidian base of a faction named Lommel. Lommel had left an area of the base uncovered, allowing the three to slip in. They then went on to take anything and everything of value from the faction's chests before silently going back off into the night, never being caught by Lommel. Third Attack, Relocation, Renovation & Closing On the day of September 28, TheWikians found that their main base had been attacked in the night a third time by BuckeyeCrew. The faction decided to relocate to a more out of the way location. Ned_Edgewalker and Cannonwalker set out into the sea to find a suitable location for their new home. Cannonwalker stumbled upon an abandoned fortress in the middle of nowhere that had needed some work done to it. There were no factions nearby the Fort. After seeing the Fort, Ned opted to move the supplies from the old base to the new fort. After clearing out the supplies, Dirty_Mallace destroyed the old base with TNT. The Faction closed due to a lack of intrest. Possible Return Since TheWikians disbanded after only 3 days, a group of people have been interested in making a return to TheWikians & to MythCraft should activity go down on servers like Civcraft. It is very unlikely that it will ever come to fruition, due to the fact that when an opportunity presented itself (when activity on Civcraft was down), the members found a different server to play on, and formed the faction Darkhart. Members *Ned_Edgewalker (President) *Dirty_Mallace (Vice President) *BaronVonShush *drlithium_ *Cannonwalker *Squirto19 *August_Petrova (Dirty_Mallace's Alt.) Gallery First HQ 2014-09-26 23.37.27.png|Outside of the HQ 2014-09-26 23.35.38.png|Lake Potato 2014-09-26 23.41.00.png|The Central hallway 2014-09-26_23.39.14.png|The hallway leading down to the farm & rooms 2014-09-26_23.41.16.png|The Farm 2014-09-26_23.44.22.png|Cannonwalker's Room 2014-09-26_23.44.57.png|Drlithium_'s Room 2014-09-26_23.44.01.png|The site of the First attack by Buckeye Crew 2014-09-26_23.40.14.png|BaronVonShush's MothCave 2014-09-26_23.45.32.png|Ned_Edgewalker's Room 2014-09-26_23.45.44.png|The Entrance/Exit 2014-09-26_23.47.04.png|The BNO floor 2014-09-26_23.48.04.png|Dirty_Mall's Room 2014-09-26_18.32.57.png|Drlithium_ in the farm, in a boat. 2014-09-27_17.35.59.png|Dirty_Mallace (Left) and August_Petrovah (Right) together on the BNO Floor 2014-09-28_14.24.30.png|The HQ after the TNT explosion. Fort 2014-09-28 16.23.23.png|The Fort, Very early on in the Renovation. 2014-09-28_15.06.15.png|Outside of The Fort Category:Minecraft Category:Minecraft Groups